The invention relates to a power supply unit shared by a motor drive of a camera and an electronic flash.
When a single power supply is shared by a motor drive of a camera and an electronic flash, a sufficient starting current may not be available for the motor drive when a main capacitor of an electronic flash is being charged from the power supply if the latter has a reduced power capacity, thus resulting in a failure to operate the motor drive.